Use What You Got
by Alora Blench
Summary: Thanks to Tony and some convincing the gang was at a small, ok rather big company party. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also don't make a profit from this. This is also my own work.


Use What You Got

By Alora Blench

NCIS

Gibbs/Kate

S01E13

Summary: Thanks to Tony and some convincing, the gang was at a small... ok rather big company party.

The scene was set to perfection. Crimson red and black drapings were hung from the ceiling; a band was set up on a stage with all the members dressed in formal suits, a bar set to the side serving only the best and most expensive drinks, lights set to create a lively hue, a brilliant night, and the perfect weather.

Now, for a certain group of NCIS agents this night's events had skipped their minds.

"Kate, how could you forget?" Tony asked Kate, nearly shouting from his office block.

"Tony, get off my case! I didn't have the invitations, and besides, what's wrong with you that you couldn't remember?" Kate shot back at him as she glared at him. Kate was still dressed in the marine outfit and Tony still looked like a cable man. Unlike other people in their team, namely Gibbs, they hadn't had time to get changed yet.

"Remember what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked past them; already back in his usual suit. He plopped down in his chair with his coffee in hand and waited for their answer.

"Kate forG…BUHHH!" Tony started, but found an elbow in his gut shutting him up.

"We forgot about a ball that was being held tonight and the dress code is a costume," Kate said, as she walked over to Gibbs's desk and stopped in front of him.

"And your problem is?" Gibbs asked, as he avoided looking at the woman in front of him. He didn't dare to look at her, especially with her being all dressed up.

"The problem, Boss, is that we don't have any costumes and it's mandatory to go," Tony chipped in. He found a strange pleasure in irritating Kate.

While the small group of agent's attention was drawn in a conversation Abby and Ducky walked into the bull pen. Abby was in her lab with her gothic clothes underneath while Duck wore a traditional Scottish golfer's uniform with the skirt or rather kilt thing.

"You guys look awesome!" Abby exclaimed from behind them. "Gibbs, where's your costume?" Gibbs gave a snort and a smile at Abby before he got up and walked past them. Abby had answered them for him. He knew about the whole ball thing.

"Gibbs, where you going?" Abby shouted after him.

"Going to go get changed, Abbs. I'll meet you at the car," he said before disappearing into the men's changing room.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to reappear all dressed in his old uniform, ready to get going to the ball that he was less than eager to attend. He would have done the sensible thing and skip it, but the director got to him before he could get away. The team was split into three cars with other agents with them. Kate and Abby caught a lift with Gibbs while Tony took one with Ducky after Kate made it very clear that he would be in pain if he was in the same car as them.

It didn't take the NCIS team very long to get to the hall where the ball was being held. The evidence was clear: something big was going to do down tonight. All the known agenesis were there. The FBI, CIA, NAA, NDA, and others were there.

The night began just fine. The team spilt up, started mingling, got some drinks, and got drinks thrown at them mostly Tony. Kate, on the other hand, got drinks given to her; at some point Abby asked what her secret was, only to find out there wasn't one. Gibbs was standing next to Fornell, pretending to listen to Ducky as he told one of his age old stories. Everyone was having fun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would all please move to the center of the room to hear the dancing couples names that will be participating in tonight's Dance Till You Drop competition please," a voice over loud speakers boomed across the room. The man making the announcements was an old man with gray hair and fuzzy eyebrows.

"While you are all making your way to the dance floor, I'll announce the prizes so long. The couple that dances the longest will get the Withstand Cup; the couple that has the best spirit will get the Addiboy Cup; the couple that fits the best will get the Puzzle Cup; and the couple that has the best moves will get the Jive Cup. All the trophies you see here have awards inside them, so this is to encourage all of you, and to make sure that no one goes home empty-handed. Every couple gets a ticket for the lucky draw." The man standing on the stage with the band said.

"Now that we are all gathered, we have fifteen couples that have been signed up for tonight's dance. To begin with, NCIS has four couples signed up: Abby Scuito and Ducky Mallard" Abby and Ducky smiled at one another as if they knew something the others didn't.

"Kate Todd and Jethro Gibbs, …." The team froze in terror. None of the field agents knew about the night's events, let alone that they were to dance with a partner. Abby and Ducky were already having a psyche-out moment am-pining themselves up for the long dancing night to begin, but Gibbs was having an internal war and Kate was blushing herself into oblivion.

"That's no fair! Why do you guys get a partner to dance with?" Tony started complaining beside them.

"Tony, you would just use the opportunity to grab ass." Kate shot back at Tony, her normal unimpressed voice ringing in the air. They had all missed the rest of the names of the other couples, but they paid attention just at the right moment to catch the rules.

"The rules are simple folks. You are not allowed to stop dancing, you must dance the right dance with the songs and lastly, you are not allowed to change partners." The old man with white hair said from the stage. Without the team noticing it, the director made his way over to his agents. He wanted to give them a word of encouragement before they took to the floor.

"Who wrote you up anyhow? We've all been busy lately." Tony asked still sulking that he didn't get to dance with someone or grope someone.

"I did. I saw it as good chance to build some team spirit." The director said from behind Tony. This made poor Tony take a deep swallow of nerves.

"Besides you weren't around so the decision was left with me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your places on the dance floor. We are about to begin with the first dance of the night." The man on the stage announced a wide grin on his face.

Gibbs and Kate looked at one another with no expressions on either one of their faces. Time seemed to have come to a stop as they tried to think of a way out of this mess, but that was so not happening at this point. Gibbs was the first to break the trance that they were in. He held out his hand to Kate in an offer to dance. It was a polite and simple gesture. Kate swallowed the lump of nerves before taking Gibbs's hand and allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor, while Abby and Ducky followed close behind.

"For your first dance to warm you up is a simple waltz. Enjoy, folks," The man on the stage said before putting the microphone back on its stand and taking his place behind his piano.

A slow melody started to play from the band letting the contestants know that they were to start dancing. Kate's hand was still clamped in Gibbs's as they found their spot on the dance floor. Before Kate could get her footing right, Gibbs pulled her into his arms and took up a professional dancing pose. Slowly at first they start to move to the music.

Kate was mildly surprised at how well Gibbs was dancing. She had taken lessons when she was in school, but she didn't know Gibbs was capable of dancing so well. Ok sure he's had many marriages and weddings he had to dance at, but still. Somewhere between her awe and her mind not staying with it, she made eye contact with Gibbs and got utterly lost in his ice blue depths.

The last time that she was this close to Gibbs was in the Submarine with the emergency blow and he held her so she would get hurt from falling around. At that time she could feel every part of his body pressed against her.

To Kate it felt like seconds that they have been dancing, but in fact they had been dancing for nearly an hour and to different songs and dances. The realization only hit her when Gibbs changed his hold on her to bring her body closer to his. There it was again; she could feel everything that he was. Kate recognized the song that the band was playing. It was one of her favorites. "Dream a little Dream" filled the hall with a new kind of energy as the couples danced closer together.

Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you".

Birds singing in the sycamore tree, "Dream a little dream of me".

Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.

While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.

As far as Kate could tell, there were about seven couples left, including them. Abby and Duck were still dancing, but it looked like they were getting tired. Kate barely felt she had been dancing. At that moment, Kate looked at Gibbs, wondering if he was tired. She found him with a soft smile on his face.

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.

Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.

Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.

But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.

"You having fun Gibbs?" Kate asked the silver-haired fox as he held her tightly against his body and swayed them both with the music.

Gibbs gave her one of his special Gibbs smile and spun them around. "Are you, Kate?" He asked diverting the question.

"You could say that. Where did you learn to dance?" Kate asked finding it a good topic for desiccation. Gibbs smiled down at her before leaning in closer to her nearly making her heart stop just to answer her.

"Lots of dance classes." He merely whispered only for her to hear. His whisper caused shivers to run the length of her spine. Gibbs knew how to be charming the day he wanted to be, but he couldn't hold back the smile that brightened his face when he felt her body stiffen when shiver ran through her.

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.

Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.

Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.

But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.

Time seemed to pass by relatively quickly as they had a simple conversation about everything and nothing all at once. At one point Kate actually got Gibbs to blush with a very straight forward question that he understood wrong and Kate, in return, laughed at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our final two couples on the floor battling it out for the last trophy; good luck to you." The man said over the microphone making his presence known to the party guests. Kate and Gibbs both looked at their competition and smiled. The couple they were dancing against was already tired out and about to pull out. As the man took his place with the band once again, the music changed to a tango. Gibbs could clearly hear the opposing couple sigh from exhaustion and saw this as his chance to shatter their hopes of winning.

Gibbs was very willing to just stop dancing after the first ten minutes, but couldn't pull himself away from Kate and Kate had the same dilemma.

She didn't want to stop dancing. She was enjoying the fact that she was so close to Gibbs. So to make a point to the opposing team, Gibbs and Kate set off in a very passionate tango, giving everyone watching a hell of a show with them moving and swaying one another's bodies.

This attracted most of the party guests eyes or at least those that weren't drunk yet. Duck and Abby were cheering from the side lines encouraging them, while McGee was filming them with his cell phone and Tony was missing in action at the time.

"Kate, we've got quite the crowd," Gibbs whispered to Kate as they came together for the one turn. At this Kate took a quick look around only to see that he was right; they had at least 20 people cheering and even more watching.

"We're giving quite a show," Kate said, as smile gracing her lips. Gibbs couldn't help but look at her; he so badly wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, but the cheering crowed reminded him to save it for another time.

The couple that was dancing with them threw in the towel half way through the dance, leaving Gibbs and Kate to finish their dance alone and finish it they did. When they came to a complete stop, the music stopped, and the old man's voice boomed over the microphone and towards the crowd that was storming to congratulate Gibbs and Kate on winning the dance competition.

For the first few seconds it didn't register to them that they had won, but when it finally set in they turned to the man holding the microphone and the trophies and accepted their winnings. They didn't just win the Withstand Cup but the Puzzle Cup as well. Ducky and Abby won the Jive cup for their dance just before they pulled out.

The rest of the night passed reasonably uneventful until Tony showed face again utterly drunk. The man that dragged him over to where the rest of the NCIS team was standing talking to one another wasn't very happy. The man looked to be a FBI agent. So thanks to Tony the gang said their goodbyes and left. Abby, Tony and Kate got a ride with Gibbs back to their individual apartments as it was on his way to his house.

Nothing special really happened on the way to Tony's apartment except that Gibbs had to carry Tony to his apartment and dump him on his couch, but while Gibbs was out of the car Abby turned to Kate.

"Wow! Kate I didn't know you could dance like that. You and Gibbs looked like you were having horizontal sex on a hardwood floor." Abby said her eyes on the blush that spread on Kate's face. Kate's face fell open.

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Kate asked, her embarrassment far from hidden from her friend.

"I wasn't. You and Gibbs look like you were about to… you know… on the dance floor." Abby said sliding back into her seat. If Abby thought Kate was red in the face before then she was wrong. Kate's face shaded to a blood red.

"Abby tell me you're joking" Kate pleaded, but knew that she wasn't pulling her leg. They had been so caught up in the moment of their last dance that they went a little too far. Just then Gibbs got back into the car and noticed how red Kate's face was. He smiled knowing that Abby was to thank for the blush running from Kate's face down under the collar of her marine uniform. Gibbs could only imagine where it ended. He had to bite back a groan as he felt his pants getting too tight.

Next Gibbs took Abby home even though Kate's apartment was much closer. He walked Abby to her door, said his goodnight, and asking her something before he returned to his car to drive Kate home. While driving Kate home Gibbs noticed the uncomfortable silence that was in the air. They didn't speak much when Abby was in the car either, but this felt a little weird now.

After a few minutes they pulled up at Kate's apartment building; most of the lights were off. Kate got out and bent down to look into the car to thank Gibbs, but he was already out of the car holding the one trophy. Kate gave him a smile and waited for Gibbs to come to her side so they could walk together.

It felt like she was back in high school, unsure of how to act around him. Gibbs walked next to Kate not saying a word. Kate stopped in front of her door and turned to Gibbs with a bright smile on her face. It stole Gibbs's breath to say the least.

"Thanks for the lift home, Gibbs," Kate said in a polite tone.

"You're welcome Kate and thank you for the dance." Gibbs said handing her the trophy.

"Thanks it was fun" Kate said while a soft smile settled on her face.

"Good night Kate" Gibbs said before turning to leave.

"Night Gibbs" Kate said to his back. Kate reached into her handbag to get her keys only to find that they weren't there. With a groan she let her head bump against her door. Both the spare and original were at the office in the top drawer. Kate let a soft groan escape her. She couldn't believe that she forgot her keys.

Hearing the thud and groan Gibbs turned around to see if Kate was ok, only to find a scowl on her face. 'Keys' he thought. Another good reason he doesn't lock his doors. Slowly he walked back to where Kate was standing.

"Problem Kate?" Gibbs asked the humor evident in his voice. Kate gave him a slight glare before taking a deep breath to let her frustration go.

"I forgot to take my keys out of my desk at work." Kate said trying to think of a way to get into her apartment. It was nearly two in the morning, so no one in her building was awake, which left Kate with one option. "I'm gonna catch a cab to the office and go get them." Kate said as she walked past Gibbs.

"Hold up Kate" Gibbs said as he fell into step with her. Kate looked at him and smiled.

"Gibbs you look tired you should go home." Kate said pulling out her phone to call a cab company, but before she could punch the number Gibbs snatched her phone out of her hand.

"It's no use the office is closed. It was locked up for the night seeing as how most of the agency was going to be at the party, ball thing." Gibbs said a bit of smugness in his voice. Kate let a groan escape her as she felt the night's events draw on her. She would have to go check into a hotel for the night. Kate sighed as her thoughts ran loose in her head.

She knew of two place close by within walking distance. Gibbs didn't wait for his agent to respond as he walked down the corridor.

"You coming Kate?" Gibbs shouted over his shoulder as he left the building. Kate wondered where Gibbs was going as she slowly followed after him.

"Gibbs where are you going?" Kate asked. The curiosity was getting the better of her. Gibbs walked till he was at the car and waited for Kate.

"Home" he said sliding into the driver's seat.

"I'm following your advice. I have a spare room you can use. Are you coming?" Gibbs said before closing his door. Kate considered his words for a second. She shook her head and got into the seat next to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at her and set off to his house. It didn't take long before Gibbs pulled up to his driveway; Kate's apartment was close to his house than he would have thought. Gibbs swiftly got out of the car and was half way to the front door before Kate finally got out of the car. She quickly caught up to Gibbs as he walked through the door.

"Do you leave your door open?" Kate asked following Gibbs to his kitchen where everything was perfectly clean and spotless. To tell the truth it didn't look like he used the kitchen at all except for the coffee machine to the left.

"Yip, I see no point in locking it." Gibbs said before grabbing two mugs and filling it with the already brewed coffee that Kate assumed he left heated. Gibbs handed her a mug and said a cheers before walking past her to go down to his basement. Kate took a sip of the coffee before following Gibbs down to his basement that had the famous hand crafted half built boat.

Kate took a seat on the second last step careful not to flash as she still wore her marine skirt. Gibbs put his mug down and darted past Kate muttering that he would be back in a minute. Kate saw this as a good opportunity to look at Gibbs' handy work with the boat. Kate ran her free hand over the smooth surface of the wood loving how if glided under her hand.

"Here you go Kate" Gibbs said from behind her startling her out of her thoughts. Gibbs had changed into a jean and plain t-shirt and was holding a pair of slacks in his hands for Kate to take.

"Damb it! Gibbs don't sneak up on me like that." Kate said letting a breath out that she didn't know she was holding. Kate looked at the clothes Gibbs was holding and then back up at him.

"What are they for?" she asked innocently. Gibbs raised an elegant eyebrow at her question and wrote it off as her being too tired.

"You can change into them if you like unless you want to sleep in those. They're a bit big, but they will do and the spare bedroom it on the top floor second to your left." Gibbs told her with a smile on his face. Kate took the clothes from his hand and thanked him before she put her mug on the table next to his and went up the stairs to go get changed into the slacks. Gibbs took up working on the boat for a while before he would go try to sleep.

It didn't bother him that Kate was there with him. What bothered him was that he was so close to her with no one else around. He was sanding the bow of the boat when Kate came back down the stairs dressed in the overly big t-shirt and gray slacks. She picked up her coffee and took her spot on the stairs again. She quietly sat there savoring the smell of Gibbs that was covering her thanks to the t-shirt and fresh wood shavings. Once her coffee was finished she wanted to say goodnight and go to bed, but she found herself mesmerized by the way his muscles were moving under his t-shirt and under his skin. Kate was snapped out of her gazing daze when she heard Gibbs ask her something, but she missed what he had asked.

"Sorry Gibbs what did you say?" Kate asked feeling his eyes on her and her face lightly flushed.

"I asked if you want to try sanding the wood." Gibbs repeated in mocking tone. He was sure she was busy checking him out when he turned to ask her something. To say it turned him on slightly was an understatement. Kate got up from her spot on the stairs and placed her mug down before walking over to Gibbs. He held out his hand to her as if asking her to dance. This thought brought back what Abby said earlier in the car. Kate took his hand and was surprised when he pulled her into a dancing stance. Gibbs let a chuckle shake through his body at the look in Kate's face.

"Haven't you danced enough for one day?" Kate asked smiling up at him.

"Dancing with you Kate… mmmh… Never" he said moving her slightly back.

Gibbs set an easy swaying motion as they lazily danced without music.

Slowly without them noticing it their dance stance shifted to a hug with Kate's arms around Gibbs neck and Gibbs arms around her waist holding her close to him. He could clearly smell the silk-like lavender that was in Kate's hair and Kate in return could clearly smell Gibbs wonderful musky woody smell. It made her shudder in delight, but somewhere between taking deep breaths and relaxing in Gibbs' hold Kate started to nod off. She hadn't realized how tired she was till just then.

"Kate, it's time for bed" Gibbs said with warmth in his voice that Kate rarely ever heard. Kate gave a groan before getting with it.

"Ok" Kate said taking a deep breath, but she was still reasonably out of it when Gibbs decided it would be better to just take her to bed. In a swift motion he had Kate picked up bridal style and was carrying her up the stairs one step at a time. He loved how she fit perfectly into his arms. He also purposefully walked slower so that he could hold her longer.

He scuffed open the door to the spare bedroom and found Kate's uniform neatly hung over the chair in the corner. Gibbs quietly walked over to the single bed and gently placed Kate down only to find that she fisted her hand in his shirt. He laughed quietly to himself. He really didn't want to wake her, but she had attached herself to him in such a way that he couldn't get her hand loose.

"Kate… Kate, you can let go now." Gibbs said trying to pry her hand off of him. All he got was a groan and a Kate pulling him closer.

"Kate this bed isn't big enough for two people." Gibbs said the laughter clear in his voice. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he would have to come up with another idea and one came up that was very pleasing.

"Ok come on" Gibbs said as he picked her up again. He was tired and was going to sleep and having Kate next to him was a bonus. He easily made it to the master bedroom where a large double bed was waiting for him. He kicked off his shoes before sliding on to the bed and then putting Kate down next to him. Since the day he met her, he had always wondered how it would feel to have her sleeping next to him, although it was under different circumstances. He smiled down at the woman attacked to him and pulled the bed covers over them.

Gibbs took a deep breath only to have his senses bombarded with what could be described only as uniquely Kate. He didn't mind one bit that she was there; it actually felt more like home now. Truth be told they had been stepping around one another for some time now. With a shift from Kate Gibbs went rigged. She had tangled her legs with his and was now purposeful brushing her lips ever so lightly against the underside of his jaw.

Kate smiled to herself even though her mind was blurred with sleep. She couldn't help loving the amazing sensation of cold covers and a warm body against her, but the best part was how wonderful Gibbs smelled and how much fun it was to tease him. Kate could feel Gibbs go rigged under her. She had hoped for a reaction, but she was stunned to say the least when Gibbs had her on her back and him hovering over her.

He had pinned her to the matters in an instance. He could tell that she was playing with him and even though he was beyond tired he couldn't help the urge to play. Gibbs was met with sleepy eyes that melt his soul and self-control. In a swift motion Gibbs' lips were on Kate's, eagerly paying them homage. Kate in turn molded into his kiss unable to stop the moan that slipped past her lips.

Gibbs slightly pulled away to look at Kate's excretion which was a mixture of bliss and passion, but Kate felt that it wasn't fair that he pulled away, so she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer so she could get to his lips. It was such a simple thing that changed so rapidly into a battle for dominance between toughs.

Eager to please Gibbs let his hands roam from her waist up to just below her breasts then down again to lightly cup her ass. This very simple action caused Kate to moan into Gibbs' mouth and deepen the kiss even more.

Somewhere between catching bad guys and doing paper work Kate had fallen for the silver-haired fox that was now causing her so much pleasure. It didn't take very long for both Kate and Gibbs to be fully awake again and desperate for the other's touch.

Kate let her hands slide under Gibbs' t-shirt to tease the flexing muscles that formed his torso and chest. She knew that Gibbs was well built, but finding perfectly chiseled abs and a sculptured chest made Kate want him even more. Gibbs in turn was running his hands over Kate's soft skin that felt like silk under his fingertips.

Soon both Gibbs and Kate were topless, still kissing and teasing one another's skin with delicate touches. Kate being fairly certain that she was going to go to bed after her coffee didn't bother putting on her bra again, but to Gibbs this was perfect. Gibbs didn't let this opportunity go to waste either. He ever so gently took one globe at a time and tweaked it till both were peaked. Gibbs made a heated trail running from Kate's lips to her jaw, past her collar bone, till he got to a peaked nipple. He took the nipple into his heated mouth and started nibbling and sucking on them. Kate moaned out into the dark room while her body arched further into his touch. She wanted more and more he gave her. He used his other hand to massage the other breast and slide down to the waistband of the gray slacks that she was wearing.

In a swift tug the offending piece of clothing was off Kate's body and lying somewhere on the floor. Gibbs ground against the breast that he was sucking as he felt the lace underwear that Kate was wearing. He could feel his manhood stiffen painfully because of it.

He slid his hand over her flat stomach muscles then under the waistband of her panties to tease the bundle of nerves there. A quick gasp came from Kate at the sensation of Gibbs' fingers massaging the nerves just above her clit, but never touched her clit when he slid his fingers over her moist folds. Gibbs could feel Kate start to tense up after a minute of his ministration and before she could tip over the edge he pulled his hand away only to get a disapproving groan from Kate.

"Patience Kate" Gibbs whispered into her ear letting his hands graze over the soft skin of her legs. Gibbs skillfully removed Kate's panties from her body letting it join the clothes on the floor before he removed his jeans and tossed them aside. Kate could clearly see Gibbs' erection through his boxer shorts and licked her lips. She wanted him and she was going to get him. Kate let her hands trail over his upper body stopping every now and then when Gibbs was kissing or nibbling her neck causing her to lost her train of thought.

Kate finally got to the waist band of his boxers and pulled them off trying very hard to not touch his huge hard one. Gibbs gave a groan when the material of his boxers grazed him at one point. It didn't hurt, but the pleasure was amazing. He let his hand glide over her sex and inserted a finger. Kate instantly stiffened and moaned at the pleasure that coerced through her body once again. It wasn't long before Kate got her first orgasm and her walls clenched around Gibbs fingers like a vise. Gibbs grounded out when he felt her heat constricted around him.

Gibbs could tell that Kate was still riding out her orgasm when she shifted her legs apart and settled between them. Once her focus was back on him, he smiled down at the incredibly alluring blush that colored her face and in a swift movement Gibbs had sheathed himself to the hilt in her incredibly tight hot cavern. He didn't dare to move right away. She was just too tight around him.

Kate's lips parted in a silent gasp. Before she could even come down from her previous high she was falling over the edge again. Her hips gave short jabbing motions against Gibbs begging him to move, but he didn't. He took deep ragged breaths trying to keep himself from tipping over the edge.

"Gibbs…" Kate finally breathed out. There was a silent plea in her voice that Gibbs smiled at. Feeling that he had enough control Gibbs pulled out almost all the way before he slowly moved back in again. The room was filled with the sound of grunts, groans and moans as they moved against one another.

At first it was a slow movement, but as the need grew the speed and the force of the strokes increased. Kate's breathing was still ragged from her previous orgasms, but Gibbs's breathing was now labored and becoming more ragged as they kept going faster.

"God Kate you're tight." Gibbs said against the hollow of her throat and to get his point across to Kate he gently bit down on the juncture between her shoulder and throat. Kate instantly responded by arching up into him and moaning out.

"Harder, Gibbs" Kate managed between strokes. Gibbs didn't need to be told twice as he went full speed into Kate. Gibbs could feel himself close to the edge and he was determined to take Kate with him.

"Come for me Kate" Gibbs whispered seductively into her ear. He kissed just below her ear and let his one hand slide over her breasts then to her clit that he skipped earlier. In swift motions he played with her clit causing shivers to run through Kate's body.

"Gibbs!" Kate moaned out as her third orgasm started to shake through her body. At that point Gibbs gave a few more thrusts before he spilled his seed into her warm cavern. A violent jerking shiver overtook their bodies as they fused together.

When they were finally calmed down enough Gibbs removed himself from her body only to get groaning in disappointment, but before she could say anything to him he was on his side and pulled her to his chest and kissed her. The kiss was soft and caring like a promise that it wasn't the end yet. Kate eagerly responded to the kiss giving him her own promise. This time when Gibbs pulled away and looked at Kate's face he wore the most breath taking smile that Kate had ever seen.

"Can we have sleepovers more often?" Kate asked playfulness in her tired voice. Gibbs couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"You're going to drive me insane." Gibbs said letting his hand cup Kate's face. Kate in turn closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to Gibbs's touch. In a very short time she had become addicted to his touch. Kate opened her eyes and looked into the icy blue ones right in front of her. She couldn't help the swell of love that filled her heart. She knew this amazing guy in front of her for less than a year and she was already addicted to him, his musky smell, his mesmerizing voice, his over baring presence and so many other small things.

"Gibbs…" Kate said gathering the courage to spit out what she wanted to say to her super-hot boss.

"I love you too Kate" Gibbs said with a smile on his face. Before Kate could respond his lips were on hers showing her just how much she meant to him. When they finally pulled apart there was a pout on Kate's face. Gibbs laughed at the childish action and added the way she reacted to another reason he loved her.

"No fair." Kate protested, she wanted to say it first.

"I wanted to say it first" Kate said the pout sliding into a smile.

"Then say it" Gibbs said kissing down her neck.

"I can't if you keep distracting me." Kate said. She couldn't help but be distracted by him. With a smile Gibbs pulled away slightly to look at her face.

"I love you" Kate said then finished with a soft kiss. When she pulled away she could feel the day's events drawing on her. In an instance she was reminded that she was very tired and the fact that Gibbs held her safe and warm wasn't helping her stay awake.

"Sleep Kate." Gibbs said to the woman in his arms. He could feel the tiredness pulling him to sleep.

"Hmmm" Kate protested.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He whispered to her seconds before he felt her relax and fall asleep in his arms.

He smiled down at her before he let sleep take him as well. This was a very good night.

*** At Abby's Apartment ***

"Hey Mc Gee, you got that video done yet?" Abby shouted from the kitchen. Second later she came bouncing into the room in her birthday suit. Mc Gee looked back at Abby with a smile on his face.

"Almost- just have to upload it." he said with a toothy grin.

"You sure Gibbs said this was ok?" Mc Gee asked as Abby came over to sit on his lap.

"Ya, he'll love it. Who wouldn't like to see the horizontal sex tango?" Abby stated as she got off his lap and dragged him back to her coffin.

The end

AN: Thanks to Melanie for all her help on this story... SUPA THANKS


End file.
